The present invention relates to a gutter cover and/or shield which is applied to an existing gutter system. The present invention improves the performance and aesthetic quality of the existing gutter. In addition, the present invention also provides a debris accumulation prevention system which allows water to run through the gutter while preventing materials such as leaves, dirt, branches and other matter from becoming lodged in the gutter.
Typically, a gutter system comprises a gutter trough constructed out of a single or multiple sections and appropriately placed down spouts.
Gutters are generally secured to the fascia board of a building. The materials which comprise the roof of the building are positioned to overhang the fascia board, whereby rain and/or melting snow runs off of the roof and into the gutter.
The gutter trough generally comprises an elongated channel section which is positioned just below the overhang of the first course of roofing material. The gutter is positioned to receive the water runoff and channel it away from the building.
As can be expected, a gutter can become easily clogged through the accumulation of materials such as, leaves, debris, insect nests, bird nests, and the like.
Accordingly, numerous screening devices for an existing gutter are available. These devices are generally limited to an insert which is placed over the trough opening of an existing gutter. However and despite the placement of a screening device, periodic cleaning of a gutter is still necessary.
Other screening devices which are available incorporate a screening device that is secured to the gutter through the use of a hinge which is secured to either the gutter itself or the roofing materials.
The majority of gutter systems currently in use are modular systems constructed out of a lightweight aluminum, copper, steel and in some cases plastic. As these systems begin to age through exposure to various environmental conditions such as, excessive heat, excessive cold, and various precipitations they become unsightly, inefficient and ultimately inoperative. In addition, and as the system ages, it becomes susceptible to molds and other intrusions which adhere themselves to the gutter system.
Also, older aluminum gutter systems become pitted and rusted from exposure to the elements. The pitting and rusting of an existing gutter system, especially at the seam or joint between two gutter troughs, may cause leaks and seriously affect the efficiency of the system.
Moreover, such pitting and rusting makes it practically impossible to paint the gutter in order to improve its appearance.
Accordingly, and as a gutter system ages the performance and overall appearance of the system is adversely affected. Moreover, most gutter systems are painted white which further enhances the problem of unsightly blemishes on the gutter facade.